


Roommates

by BocaDeSerpiente



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Drarry, Fluff, Harco, M/M, Top Harry Potter, postguerra, posthogwarts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 10:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BocaDeSerpiente/pseuds/BocaDeSerpiente
Summary: Draco podía ser insoportable como compañero de cuarto. O confuso. O arrebatador. O inesperadamente dulce. No existían los puntos intermedios con un Malfoy.





	Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> Género: Romance.
> 
> Claves: AU, sigue el canon hasta el último libro, excepto por el epílogo. Drarry. ¡Escrito para mi beta!
> 
> Disclaimer: Lo que reconozcan, no me pertenece. Yo sólo me dedico a jugar un poco con estos chicos.

—¡Harry James Potter! ¡quita tus estúpidos zapatos _muggles_ de mi camino!

Y así comienza un día normal en la vida del Salvador del Mundo Mágico.

—¡Quítalos tú, si tanto te molestan!

—¡No hagas que me den ganas de _cruciarte_ tan temprano en la mañana!

Harry se deshace de las cobijas y se sienta, y tiene una réplica en la punta de la lengua, pero su adormecida mente se toma un instante más de lo justo en reaccionar; lo siguiente que sabe es que un objeto no identificado le da en la cabeza y lo manda hacia atrás, y recibe otro golpe contra la pared, ahogando un quejido.

—¡Animal! —Ruge a su compañero de cuarto, que anda a medio vestir de un lado al otro. La varita entre sus dedos lo delata con respecto al hechizo que le disparó lo que, entonces, descubre que es su jodido zapato, el que buscaba la noche anterior y dio por desaparecido, ¿a dónde habría ido a parar?

—¡Imbécil desordenado!

—¡Cretino ególatra!

—¡Despojo de ser humano!

—¡Hijo de…!

La puerta del baño se cierra con un estrépito y se queda con la palabra en la boca. Resopla y se vuelve a tirar en su cama.

El reloj marca las seis y media de la mañana.

Él no tiene que salir hasta las diez.

_Jodido Malfoy._

Un rato más tarde, resignado a la idea de que cubrirse los oídos con la almohada, no lo ayudará a recuperar sus horas de sueño, se levanta y atraviesa el campo minado en que se convierte su lado de la habitación después de cada fin de semana. Bosteza sin disimulo, se pasa las manos por el cabello, esquiva un chivatoscopio en el piso que no puede explicarse cómo llegó ahí, y recoge una camisa de la pila dejada en el olvido, para olfatearla.

Bien, sin manchas, sin olor desagradable. Pasado el control de calidad, se la pone y arrastra los pies descalzos en dirección al baño recién desocupado.

—¡No tan rápido, Potter!

Lo único con lo que puede explicar que el hechizo _piernas de gelatina_ le dé y lo derribe con un ruido sordo, es que todavía le pesan los párpados y le cuesta hilar pensamientos coherentes. Grita al golpearse con el suelo, Malfoy es un vendaval cuando le pasa por un lado y vuelve a meterse al cuarto de baño. Cierra detrás de sí y no presta atención a los improperios que el antiguo héroe masculla entre dientes, al deshacer el efecto del hechizo.

Jodido Malfoy, _de nuevo_. ¿Era necesario que, además de despertarse una hora antes, entrase y saliese del baño a cada rato, arreglándose? ¿qué tanto _arreglaba_ , en primer lugar?

Cuando puede pararse sin riesgo de caída, decide que va a dejarlo seguir peinándose su cabello de niña, y la opción más lógica es continuar en medio del desastre que no lo deja ver el suelo de madera ni la alfombra, e ir hacia la cocina.

Veinte minutos después, se arrepentiría también de ello.

—¿Dónde está mi cereal, Potter?

Él se dedica a masticar su tostada, mirándolo con una ceja alzada. Está en una de las sillas que rodean la encimera y Draco, con su camisa manga larga y su pantalón plisado usuales, revisa las cajas vacías que tienen en lo alto de la alacena. A donde él no alcanza, para ser más específicos, por lo que le señala ese punto.

El ex Slytherin rueda los ojos.

—Como si no te hubiese visto utilizando magia para bajar esas cosas horribles que te gustan cuando estamos en la tienda muggle —Se para frente a él y se cruza de brazos. Se vería más amenazador si no tuviese el cabello húmedo, con un encantamiento que le enrosca las puntas, lo seca despacio y evita que le gotee sobre la ropa—. ¿Dónde está mi maldito cereal, Potter?

—Come otro —Lo señala con la tostada, desinteresado—, por ahí queda el de trigo y-

—Sabes que me pongo de mal humor si no empiezo el día con el de chocolate, o cualquier cosa de chocolate, y ya no me quedan barras.

Es el turno de Harry de rodar los ojos.

—Como si no estuvieses de mal humor ya.

Oh, pero Malfoy siempre podía ser peor, y se lo recuerda cuando hace levitar su desayuno recién preparado y se lo lleva, tragándose una de sus tostadas con mantequilla frente a sus ojos. Hay gritos, hechizos, y cuando el café cae sobre el cabello de Draco, ambos se quedan inmóviles, un silencio casi solemne llenando la sala que también comparten.

Considera bastante probable que sea la única persona sobre la tierra que ha visto al Draco Malfoy que vibra por la magia descontrolada, estallando focos de luz, astillando las patas de las sillas y sacudiendo estantes. Aquel nivel de enojo es uno que ni siquiera él quiere enfrentar.

—¡Harry Potter!

Hay que saber cuándo ser valiente, y cuándo correr por tu vida. En general, lo que él experimenta es una combinación de ambas, porque puede escabullirse hasta el cuarto, pero luego recuerda que los dos duermen ahí, y es como si no hubiese huido en un principio.

Más hechizos, una ventana rota, un llamado de atención de un vecino muggle que no está seguro de quién lo hizo o dónde fue, y otros veinte minutos más tarde, Harry busca una capa de Auror limpia en un armario que parece ya no contar con existencias, mientras Malfoy vuelve a secarse y peinarse el cabello, frente al espejo.

—¿Has visto mi uniforme?

—¿No lo habrás dejado en donde perdiste el sentido del gusto y el orden?

—Jódete, Malfoy.

—Mejor jódeme.

Harry reacciona con una demora de medio segundo para girar la cabeza. Es tarde para entonces; Draco desaparece por el umbral que conecta el cuarto con el pasillo de la sala y la cocina, y se queda con la boca abierta y pensamientos que no quiere tener, _en ese momento_ , agolpándose en su cabeza.

Todavía le quedan más de dos horas antes de su entrada al Ministerio cuando está listo, lo suficiente despierto para utilizar el flú hasta la casa de Hermione y Ron, donde la primera lo recibiría con una taza de té y podría esperar a que su mejor amigo se despertase y alistase, para ir juntos al trabajo. En la sala, Malfoy termina de doblar y reducir con magia un montón de mapas que jamás comprenderá, los mismos que mete en su maletín, antes de ir hacia la chimenea.

Sus hombros chocan cuando están frente a esta. Harry aprieta la mandíbula, Draco estrecha los ojos. Son sus manos, después, las que batallan dentro del saco con polvos flú que cuelga de un lado de la chimenea.

—Yo voy primero —El muy idiota eleva la barbilla con el anuncio. Potter resopla.

—No lo creo.

—Tengo que llegar pronto, a algunos- no- nos dan- preferencia —Sus palabras se entrecortan cuando comienzan a forcejear por la entrada a la maldita chimenea, empujándose, dándose manotazos—. ¡Ya, déjalo, Potter!

—¡Yo iba a salir primero!

—¡Yo me desperté antes!

—¡Estabas ocupado! ¡lo haces a propósito para fastidiarme!

—¡Como si fueses tan importante!

Harry emite un sonido frustrado cuando recibe un codazo en el estómago y se lamenta de haberlo llevado a una presentación de lucha al estilo muggle, porque _algo_ debió aprender. Cuando está por deslizarse bajo el arco de la chimenea, sin embargo, le rodea la cadera y lo alza, aprovechándose de su figura delgada y esbelta, y el entrenamiento Auror, para sacarlo de su camino.

—¡Yo compré los últimos flú! —Grita Malfoy, al quedarse sin más motivos para priorizar su partida, pateando el aire, en vano.

—¡Pues yo compré los penúltimos flú!

Lo aparta por espacio de algunos pasos y se mete en la chimenea, sin darle más oportunidades. Arroja el puñado de polvos, grita el nombre de la casa de sus amigos, y le saca el dedo del medio a su compañero, presumido. Un segundo antes de ser arrastrado por el flú, se da cuenta de que este hace lo mismo.

Las mañanas no son sus mejores momentos.

_Draco Malfoy puede ser insoportable._

_—0—_

Lo único que perciben sus oídos es el atronador latido de su corazón, enloquecido, un par de respiraciones trabajosas, y el sonido _ligeramente_ agudo que se le escapa a Malfoy en cada embestida que le da, a pesar de que tiene el índice atrapado entre los dientes e intenta disimularlo. Y por Merlín, Harry no quiere que lo haga; prefiere cien, no, mil veces, sujetarle la muñeca para alejarle el brazo y capturar sus labios, entonces abrirá la boca para él cuando llegue más profundo, le dejará adentrar la lengua para explorar campo que ya conoce más que nadie, y aquellos sonidos valiosos repercutirán en ambos, en una mezcla mejor que ninguna.

Draco –en ese tipo de situaciones, _tiene_ que ser Draco- no deja de arañarle la espalda con la otra mano, surcos ardientes, que no consiguen más que mantener avivada la llama que le consume el cuerpo entero; no le puede importar menos saber que dejará una marca. Puede que incluso le agrade la perspectiva. Las piernas que se le enroscan en la cadera, tobillos que se enlazan por detrás de él, conforman un agarre firme de piel tersa, que sin querer, aprieta más en cada empuje, se relaja cuando se echa hacia atrás, y se repite en una secuencia interminable que podría hacerlo perder la cabeza.

Harry lo está besando y el mundo es un caos que pierde relevancia. Pieles cubiertas de sudor, un claro sonido húmedo que se une a la composición que lo hechiza, dientes que raspan, dedos se le enredan en el cabello y tiran de ese modo sutil, pero perceptible, que él sabe bien que le arrancará un gemido ronco.

Y lo mejor es cuando pronuncia su nombre. Una retahíla de _“Harry, Harry, Harry”_ llena de altibajos e interrupciones, que no sonarían igual en una voz diferente, y es especial para ese momento, ya que Draco nunca lo llama así fuera de la cama.

Cuando entonces su nombre es una exhalación junto a su oído, adornada por ese _ruidito_ que él hace cuando llega al orgasmo y que niega por completo, Harry siente que podría morir ahí mismo. Se quema por dentro, se consume, no puede ni siquiera enfocarlo bien.

Una mordida casi dolorosa en su labio inferior, la sensación del instante en que sus paredes internas se contraen, y lo único que sabe es que no podría desear una mejor visión que la del instante en que Draco está retorciéndose por debajo de él, lo llama, lo acerca, y su abdomen está pegajoso de pronto, y es todo cabello desordenado y mejillas enrojecidas, labios hinchados que vuelve a besar una y otra, _y otra vez,_ a medida que sale de su interior.

Luego de tres rondas, es de esperarse el cansancio que lo derrumba sobre el otro hombre. No le interesa que estén cubiertos de fluidos que los convierten en un desastre, ni el calor que hace, porque el éxtasis consumido sigue vibrando en cada fibra de su ser, puede oír el latir del corazón de Draco cuando presiona un lado de la cabeza contra su pecho, y hay caricias en su cabello, delicadas, lentas, que lo invitan a relajarse de un modo en que nunca ha hecho con alguien más.

Draco entrelaza sus piernas desnudas, el contacto le envía un vago estremecimiento al que no pretende reaccionar. Un abrazo, esas manos que se pasean por su espalda y trazan cicatrices de las primeras misiones como Auror, esa voz que le susurra, esos labios que rozan su sien y su frente, justo sobre la cicatriz que un mago común jamás se atrevería a tocar. Y él lo hace, y Harry no quiere que nadie más lo intente, porque su tacto es cuidadoso, amable; se siente sereno, querido, tratado como si no existiese nada más valioso para quien reposa con él, y la felicidad que lo recorre, _y que no es por completo a causa del clímax_ , lo adormece lo suficiente para cerrar los ojos y dejarse alzar y besar el rostro, porque allí está seguro, porque no necesitan barreras, porque, sencillamente, es Draco quien le sostiene las mejillas y repasa la línea de su mandíbula con los dedos.

Cree oírlo murmurar un par de palabras que nunca se han dicho. _Imposible_. Es su mente adormilada, su cuerpo satisfecho, quienes lo causan.

Pero Draco todavía lo recorre como si fuese la primera vez, como si tuviese miedo de hacerle más daño, como si significase _más_ , y él se acurruca en su pecho, se refugia, finge no notar el hechizo de limpieza sobre ambos, _y todo lo demás también_ , porque sería una tarea difícil intentar hacer otra cosa.

_Draco Malfoy puede ser confuso._

_—0—_

Aquello podría llamarse una _cosa de todos los lunes_. Esos días se los dedica a Draco y nadie comprende por qué. Tampoco quiere que lo hagan, ya que tendrían que vivir en esas cuatro paredes con él para entender.

Si Malfoy fuese un mago normal, trabajaría de lunes a viernes, y probablemente llegaría al apartamento tan cansado como cualquiera el primer día de la semana. Pero por supuesto que no podía elegir una profesión normal y ‘gastar’ su tiempo como los simples magos comunes, clasificación en la que incluso el Elegido entra.

Si Malfoy fuese un mago normal, los lunes no serían su día favorito de la semana, no tendría esa alegría contenida que sólo estalla cuando cruza la puerta, que lo hace arrojarse sobre él, que deja para después la pelea de turno sobre quién ensució la mesa del comedor, o a dónde llegó a parar uno de los cepillos dentales desaparecidos.

Los lunes por la tarde y en la noche, no se discute en el apartamento, por el simple hecho de que no puedes pelearte con alguien que te tiene retorciéndote sobre la cama y jadeando su nombre.

—Dra- espe- ¡Draco! —Harry se dobla desde el abdomen hacia adelante. Siente que podría desmayarse; está cubierto de sudor, el aire no le es suficiente, será la segunda vez que se corre por culpa de la lengua que, en ese momento, decide que saborear su glande es una tarea digna de llevar más de sólo un segundo.

Sentado en el borde de la cama, mantiene las piernas abiertas para él, los dedos enredados en ese cabello lacio que se le escapa con cada pasada e instantes transcurridos. No importa que Draco esté de rodillas en el suelo, no importa que también esté sudado, no importan sus labios hinchados y enrojecidos, cerrándose alrededor de él, la manera en que no despega sus ojos de su rostro, observándolo, _detallándolo_ , desde abajo.

 _Es quien tiene el control y lo sabe_. Y muy probablemente, aquella sea la razón por la que lo hace.

Harry no recuerda su propio nombre, dónde están, qué hacían antes. Los pensamientos se hilan, se mezclan, se desvanecen, cada vez que ahueca las mejillas y succiona, y dentro de su boca es cálido y húmedo, y él se estremece y se deshace, y es una suerte que no esté de pie, que Draco lo haya derribado sobre el colchón nada más entrar al cuarto, porque las rodillas le habrían cedido tan pronto como diese inicio a ese vaivén marcado, que lo hacía sentir el roce de dientes, la extensión de la lengua.

No importa que le sujete la cabeza, no importa que jadee, que se sacuda. No importa que exija, o que suplique. Draco se toma su tiempo para deslizar la lengua por toda la longitud, como si fuese a grabarse su forma mediante el contacto, lo introduce a su boca con parsimonia, lo lleva fuera, vuelve a entrar, succiona. Hace caso omiso de lo que sea que le balbucee en medio de ese desastre tembloroso al que lo reduce, y a su ritmo, _a su manera_ , lo enloquece más que de cualquier otro modo.

_Y eso también lo sabe._

Draco dirige sentido, profundidad, velocidad. Draco decide si lo tortura con una pausa y lo tiene rogando por más, jalando los mechones que se le escapan entre los dedos, boqueando, desesperándose.

Harry podría haber quedado hechizado por el efecto de las manos que le envuelven la base, aprietan, pulgares que trazan las líneas de las venas, las mejillas que presionan y encierran, y hay un cosquilleo que se hace doloroso en su vientre y la necesidad de mover la cadera hacia adelante, pero es retenido por un agarre firme en los muslos que lo mantiene en su sitio. No puede hacer más que rogar que siga así y lo deje llegar, y cerrar los ojos y retorcerse, arquear la espalda, jadear.

El cuerpo se le prende con una llama placentera, el mundo pierde consistencia y da vueltas, tiembla. Por un instante, no existe nada diferente a Draco, metido entre sus piernas, tomándolo por completo, porque _quiso_ hacerlo.

Cuando consigue parpadear y enfocarse a medias, tiene la mente ida, atrapada en esa sensación palpitante, caliente, que le inunda el cuerpo y no lo deja pensar en nada más. Todavía tiene los dedos en su cabello.

Draco sigue de rodillas, la camisa desarreglada, el botón del pantalón desabrochado, su propia erección se nota desde allí. Tiene la cara roja por el reciente esfuerzo, las pupilas dilatadas, los labios húmedos con gotas blanquecinas en los bordes, ahuecados sobre su prepucio, donde deposita un último beso, para después echarse un poco hacia atrás.

Con la respiración errática, relamiéndose los labios manchados de su esencia, y levantando los brazos hacia él, en una petición silenciosa, en una orden que comprende, que nadie más le daría, Harry ni siquiera es capaz de entender qué ha estado haciendo con su vida, antes de ese preciso momento en que lo sostiene y lo jala, lo levanta y lo besa, y hay un sonido gutural que se le escapa, un sabor que es agrio y salado, _y extraño_ , pero no puede importarle mientras luchan por el control, mordidas de por medio, más jadeos.

Lo empuja sobre la cama y él se deja derribar, _y hacer_ , porque hay _algo_ en la manera en que lo recorre con las manos, en que lo marca, en que luego sostiene sus piernas, que lo vuelve incapaz de considerar cambiar un detalle de lo que sucede.

Se detiene cuando se ha desnudado, entre movimientos imprecisos y fallos, pedidos roncos, otros besos, y las posiciones se han invertido para que lo mire desde arriba ahora. Harry piensa, de forma vaga, dispersa, que no podría desear nada más que el que lo siga observando _así_ por el resto de sus vidas, y que no lo deje recuperar el aliento jamás, si resulta ser esa la consecuencia.

_Draco Malfoy puede ser arrebatador._

_—0—_

Hay un punto intermedio entre al que llama _Malfoy_ y a quien considera _Draco_. Sucede un par de veces a la semana cuando recién se han mudado juntos, ambos desesperados por dar con un sitio seguro y escondido de los medios después del final de la guerra, cuando ni Grimmauld Place ni la Mansión son secretos para los periódicos, lo suficiente para hacer un trato con una bruja y no preguntar con quién se quedarían, si se les daba la oportunidad de huir como lo deseaban. Luego, con el paso del tiempo, a ninguno de los dos lo toma por sorpresa.

Ocurre cuando Harry ahoga el llanto, se remueve en la cama, pelea con fantasmas que deberían haberse ido hace tiempo, y está viendo sombras, cadáveres, escombros, maldiciones y sangre, _mucha sangre,_ y oye la risa, _esa risa loca_ , y la voz siseante, y la serpiente amenazadora, y los gritos de auxilio a los que nunca respondió, las acusaciones sobre lo que hizo y lo que no-

Entonces hay un agarre firme en su hombro, una sacudida suave, una voz que es arrullo y fácil transición entre un mundo de oscuridad y dolor, y el real, en que todavía no se hace a la idea de que vive, y cuando abre los ojos y enfoca lo que sea a través de las lágrimas, es Draco quien está inclinado sobre su cama.

Malfoy, que es un idiota, cretino, obsesivo con el orden. Malfoy, que hechizó su baúl para quemarlo la primera semana por el desorden que hizo en el cuarto, y casi lo ahoga en la bañera por dejar el piso del baño húmedo y causar que se resbalase. Malfoy, que le grita cuando se come lo que deja en el refrigerador y le arroja sus zapatos y bludgers que encuentra por ahí, y detesta que haga pasar visitas, porque las protecciones son demasiado fuertes y los ponen en alerta a los dos.

Draco, que no duerme, _maldita sea_ , casi nunca duerme, porque desde que se dedica a la Astronomía, crea una proyección del cielo en su techo y se pasa la noche ahí, dibujando y desdibujando mapas, y usa su varita como telescopio, y se ve tan tranquilo e inocente como jamás fue. Draco, que lo enredó, y lo _confundió_ , y lo mareó, y luego un día, sin previo aviso y sin que Harry pudiese comprender cómo llegaron a ese punto, se deshizo de su ropa, despacio, frente a él, se le subió al regazo y le dijo que lo iba a montar, _y no era una pregunta_. Draco, que también tiene pesadillas y lo _entiende_ , y cuando él está en ese limbo entre Voldemort y la muerte, el presente y la habitación que comparten, está a un lado de su cama para guiarlo de vuelta y recordarle lo que es cierto y lo que ya no.

Lo deja llorar, fuerte, por largo rato, cubriéndose los ojos, golpeando la almohada y las paredes, y encogerse, y gimotear, de ese modo en que sus amigos nunca le permitieron porque se asustaban y preocupaban por él. Y cuando el mundo se derrumba, y se deshace, y Harry no sabe dónde está parado y en qué se ha convertido, hay unos brazos que lo rodean y un hombro en que puede resguardarse, y no le interesa que le moje la ropa con lágrimas, que se aferre a su espalda, que lo apriete hasta quitarle la respiración, porque lo _necesita_ , y como Draco es consciente de cuánto lo requiere y _entiende_ , se queda ahí, en silencio, convertido en el único pilar que sostiene una edificación en decadencia, gloriosa en otro tiempo.

Así que Harry solloza, se lamenta, se disculpa con los que no salvó, grita a los causantes, se odia, se odia más, _se odia tanto_ , y cuando se ha quedado vacío, y es todo temblores débiles, ojos apagados y rostro enrojecido y manchado, Draco todavía lo está sosteniendo, y lo hace por largo rato, horas, si fue una noche muy mala.

Cuando Harry abre los ojos en la mañana, continua con el rostro enterrado en su hombro, los brazos envolviéndolo, y Draco le acaricia la cabeza y no hace preguntas, y no lo fuerza, y _espera_ , por si tiene algo que decirle, hasta que lo suelta y se siente mejor.

También ocurre cuando, esas escasas veces que Draco se duerme, es despertado por un sonido agudo, tembloroso, vacilante, un llanto ahogado por labios que se aprietan para contenerse, vestigio de un antiguo instinto de autopreservación que nunca lo dejó expresar lo que sentía.

Entonces es Harry quien se quita las cobijas y cruza el metro que separa sus camas, y se sube a la otra. Draco entra en pánico cuando lo despierta con brusquedad, así que tiene que murmurar, sostener sus brazos, hacerle saber que, si abre los ojos, irá a un lugar mejor y no se encontrará de frente a un Mortífago, como le ha dicho que teme que pase.

Cuando se despierta, lágrimas silenciosas le bañan el rostro, y Draco busca _algo_ , desesperado, tanteando sus brazos, sus hombros, y lo mantiene ahí, dentro de su campo de visión, el tiempo que haga falta para convencerse de que lo peor ha pasado y la guerra terminó, y sólo son ellos dos en ese reducido cuarto que ha visto tantas cosas.

—¿Chocolate caliente o té con leche? —Murmurará Harry y esperará, y a veces, tiene que aguardar por varios minutos, porque necesita controlar su voz y asegurarse de que le saldrá, y de que puede levantarse, y de que sigue ahí, vivo, igual que él.

Y sea lo que sea que prefiera esa noche, los dos se levantan, Harry lo deja que se recargue en él, con manos temblorosas convertidas en puños en su pijama, y caminan hacia la cocina. Harry prepara dos tazas, las sirve y se sientan, y pueden estar en silencio hasta que amanezca, pueden hablar del sueño y de la época en que la Mansión fue cuartel de Voldemort, pueden conversar de su rivalidad dejada atrás, o de la primera vez que estuvo _arriba_ y Harry temblaba de los nervios, porque no se sentía igual que la falsa sensación de control que la posición contraria le otorgaba, o sólo puede que lo escuche durante horas, divagando, fantaseando, porque él también _entiende_ , y nunca le ha preguntado nada que no querría responder en su lugar.

Al día siguiente, cuando regrese del Ministerio, exhausto por la falta de sueño y decidido a que eso no le importe, _porque lo vale_ , la cena está lista, su más reciente pertenencia perdida está sobre su cama, o hay un ramo de lirios blancos en su almohada, y él sonríe, sin saberlo, ya que es lo único que le queda por hacer cuando esa emoción cálida, cosquilleante, se le aloja en el vientre.

_Draco Malfoy puede ser inesperadamente dulce._

_—0—_

—¿…y qué opina Malfoy de esto?

—¿Por qué él tendría que opinar algo, en particular, sobre que me mude de regreso a Grimmauld Place? —Harry frunce el ceño cuando sus amigos intercambian una mirada.

—No sé, compañero. ¿Será porque ya no sales los fines de semana, si no es para mostrarle la nueva película en el _ci-lo-que-sea-muggle_? —Ofrece Ron, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿O porque todas tus compras las haces con él? —Le sigue Hermione, con una débil sonrisa divertida.

—¿Porque más de la mitad de lo que dices llevan un “Malfoy” en alguna parte?

—¿Porque te aseguras de que coma y duerma, y se nota que está mejor desde que duermen a un metro de distancia?

—¿O porque pareciera que ya no recuerdas cómo se vive sin el hurón ahí, a un lado?

Harry se ríe y niega, a la vez que hace levitar sus cajas. La idea había sido mudarse un mes, mientras los asuntos postguerra finalizaban. Luego fueron seis meses, para que los periodistas se calmasen.

_Se quedó por dos años._

Era hora de volver.

—A Malfoy no le importa.

Incluso Ron lo mira con escepticismo esa vez.

_—0—_

—…y bloquea la red flú cuando hayas llegado y-

—Si te vas a ir, sólo lárgate, Potter —Le sisea Malfoy, desde el sofá en que está instalado, con los brazos cruzados, desde que se hizo el día de su partida. Lo observa con ojos llameantes y enojados, como cuando eran adolescentes enemistados, y Harry no quiere pensar en la razón del nudo que se le forma en la garganta.

—Y si alguien se mete por acci-

—No soy un jodido niño.

No se despiden. Malfoy sigue siendo insoportable, después de todo, y Harry se va sin recibir más que un bufido de su parte.

_—0—_

No puede dormir esa noche, y no es a causa de las pesadillas.

Está en uno de los sillones de la sala, con los ojos puestos en un punto de la pared y una taza de chocolate ya frío al frente, cuando la chimenea conectada a la red flú suelta una llamarada verde, y por reflejo, saca la varita y apunta al desquiciado que entra a Grimmauld Place a las dos de la madrugada, sólo para descubrir que es Draco.

Lleva el pijama, lo que es extraño porque rara vez lo utiliza y nunca llega ni a la sala con este, y se vuelve a cruzar de brazos, los labios en una línea recta que vacila. Harry baja la varita y espera.

Draco señala la taza que fue dejada en el olvido.

—¿Eso es chocolate?

Y de pronto, él se encuentra asintiendo y preguntándole si quiere una taza, y caminan a la cocina, hombro con hombro, y hay una sensación de paz que lo envuelve, que no estaba ahí un momento antes de que su figura apareciese por la chimenea.

—Simplemente no pude con el silencio —Aclara él, en tono mordaz, cuando se le queda mirando con una cuestión silenciosa. Están en un sofá que no fue pensado para dos hombres adultos, pero se encuentran demasiado cómodos para notarlo, y tienen tazas de chocolate recién hecho, porque el recalentado mágico es una mierda, según los estándares Malfoy—, es extraño quedarse ahí sin tus horrendos ronquidos.

—Pues yo estaba a punto de buscar un hechizo para replicar tu proyección del cielo y ponerme a mirar las estrellas desde aquí —Comenta, con más suavidad, y ambos se observan por un momento que pudo haber sido eterno, antes de que Draco se encoja de hombros.

—Podría considerar enseñártelo.

—O podría ir a verlas allá, en tu proyección, que ya debe estar lista.

—Podrías.

— _Podría_ —Él asiente, Draco también. Se terminan el chocolate en silencio.

_—0—_

—¿…estás seguro de esto, compañero? Ni siquiera desempacaste.

Harry pasa la mirada de Ron a Hermione, hace levitar la última caja, y asiente varias veces. Nunca ha estado tan seguro de nada en su vida, y sólo le llevó una noche en el ambiente tétrico de Grimmauld Place para entenderlo.

_—0—_

—¡Harry James Potter, otra vez tu jodido zapato muggle!

Harry se retuerce bajo las cobijas, tantea su mesa de noche hasta dar con la varita y levita el zapato fuera del espacio entre ambas camas. Draco todavía se queja, entre dientes, desde el baño, y por la rendija de la puerta entreabierta, lo ve frente al espejo, peinándose.

Oh, estaba teniendo un buen sueño, uno donde Malfoy lo despertaba como una persona decente haría con su _casi-novio_.

Con un quejido, se levanta y arrastra los pies por el desastre que tienen por habitación, y que sigue siendo su culpa, de acuerdo a Draco. Cuando tropieza con el par del zapato de antes, golpeándose los dedos descalzos, comprende, después de casi tres años, por qué la rabia de su compañero de cuarto cada vez que le sucede. También lo levita fuera del camino y sigue hacia el baño.

—Draco…—Lloriquea, parándose bajo el umbral. Él se sigue peinando, le dedica un vistazo a través del espejo, y continúa con su tarea, imperturbable.

Decidido a no permitir que lo ignore, se le acerca por detrás, envolviéndolo con un brazo. Draco ahoga un grito cuando lo presiona entre su erección mañanera y la mesa del lavabo, y tiene que colocar las manos en el espejo para no irse demasiado hacia adelante.

—¡Potter! —Le sisea. Él se ríe sobre su oreja, dejándole algunos besos aquí y allá.

—Dame los buenos días.

—No lo creo —Se empieza a retorcer para zafarse, generando una fricción no-tan-intencional. El forcejeo sólo perdura hasta que se da la vuelta y le rueda los ojos—. Harry Potter, suéltame.

Sonríe ampliamente como única respuesta, sus brazos todavía alrededor de él. Tras un momento en que no hacen más que batallar en silencio, mirándose, Draco le da un beso en la mejilla que lo deja descolocado, porque está muy fuera de lo que suele hacer, y se escabulle por uno de sus costados.

Se echa a reír mientras corre descalzo hacia afuera y se le escapa, gritándole que haga el desayuno mientras termina de alistarse. _Definitivamente, no tiene suerte por las mañanas._

—Por cierto —Pasos se acercan con prisa, una cabeza rubia se asoma por el umbral—, voy a traer un crup en la tarde.

—Espe- ¿un qué? ¡¿un qué?! ¡Draco Malfoy! —Pero Draco vuelve a escaparse y sabe que es inevitable, y de algún modo, conseguirá hacerlo ceder.

Y así comienza otro día normal en la vida del Salvador del Mundo Mágico.


End file.
